Some Days on the TARDIS
by Fishcustard-cookie
Summary: A collection of H/C stories and sickfics with Donna and 10
1. Burnt

Hi everyone and thanks to Windgirl20 that I can make a similar story-collection like here FF „The chin and the impossible girl" (with Clara and 11). So...enjoy the first chapter :D

Burnt

Donna was making tea. This was the right way to start the day, she thought. She putted the two-liter kettle on and starts searching trough the Doctor´s immense tea-collection. After she picked a really good smelling tea, she putted it in a big teacup and was starting purring boiling water in it. She was already, holding the cup with both hands, on her way to the table as she suddenly trapped over some wirings and spilled the hot water over her right arm and her stomach. A hot pain got trough the affected areas. "Doctor!", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Doctor, sitting in the control room and tinkering with something that was looking like a mix of a cane and the upper top of a fedora, as he hears a scream coming from the kitchen of the TARDIS. Immediately he shot up and runs towards the scream. In the middle of the room, he found Donna, dripping wet and standing in a pool of tea. He stopped with a squeak on the kitchen floor. "Donna! What is wrong?! What happened? Are you all right? Ok, you not all right, if you where all right you would not scream...but maybe you just wanted to scream...or maybe..."

"Stop rambling! I have burned myself on the tea", Donna interrupted him furiously. The Doctor was in a second at here side, inspecting here now fiery-red arm. "Wait a moment", he commanded, now completely in "Doctor-mod". He grabbed a face cloth which was lying next to the cattle and held it under the cold sink, and putted it on Donnas arm.

"Ow, Spaceman!" "Sorry, don´t worry. Everything will be fine, just hold the cold cloth on your arm. I´m right back!", he answered and smiled at her. She tried to smile back but it don´t really worked. And then the Doctor suddenly noticed that Donna started to get paler. This is not good, I think I better hurry, he thought and starts running to the med-lab.

Donna started to feel unwell. She was very thirsty and was feeling all clammy and cold. She sat on the floor and leaned against the fridge. Holding her burning arm and stomach, she leaned her head against the fridges door and closed her eyes.

The Doctor was rummaging trough his medical-supplies. "I could swear I have putt it here...or was it maybe there...", he muttered. Some minutes later he held a viol full of green liquid, with a noise of triumph in the air. "And now back to Donna!"

Donna opened here eyes. She was lying in her room. In her bed. Dressed in her jim-jam´s And next to her was sitting the Doctor with a smile on his face. "You awake!", he smiled. "Yeah, I think so. What happened? I was all cold and then I don´t really know what happened." "I found you on the kitchen floor. You had an hypovolemic shock because of the burn." Donna knitted her eyebrows: " Maybe you can explain that in **English**?" "Because of the really bad burning you have lost water. And because of that your body starts to get into shock. And because of **that** you where feeling cold."

"Ah, know I have understood. It´s really so hard to speak in proper English?", she layed her head to the side. She looked down at her cloths. "How I endet up in my pajama?" "Weeeeelllll...I needed to putt this stuff on you", he pointed on a green viol, " and your clothes where full of tea...and I thought..." "That you can undress my just like that?!", Donna asked him. " Wait!Wait!Wait! I haven´t seen anything!" SLAP The Doctor froze in the attempt to say something. "This is because you have undressed me!"

Then she pulled him into a hug:"And this is because you have taken care of me." "Every time with pleasure, Donna Noble." But Donna was already looking at here bandaged arm: "Really, Spaceman? Unicorn plasters?"

So... I hope it hasn´t turned out to crappy. I´m still working on my spelling. And If somebody has any ideas for the next chapters, just write it in a review :D Funny story: When I was little I have burned my arm in a hotel on some boiling water. And in the restaurant the people where like: Oh noooo, the little kid has burned her hand! We need to panic, open dozens of water bottles and flood the whole room by the attempt to cool the arm. And I was like: What is going on? Why is everybody panicking? And only some time later I realized that I have burned my arm :P So..see you in the next chapter :D


	2. Elevator

Elevator

„Although we´re not in Italy like I was planning, it´s still nice, or not?", the Doctor asked. Donna looked at him with anger in her eyes: "Nice?! We are dripping wet, muddy and I think I have a fish in my trousers! What is nice about this?!" Two hours earlier both of them have needed to jump in a pond to hide from some nasty large mosquito. Now they where not only dripping but also, on the search of the TARDIS. The Doctor was cheery as ever, but Donna was not really happy that here favourite sweatshirt was now ruined. Not to mention the fish...

After some time of wandering around Donna pointed on a large building, which was now to see on the horizon:" Oi, Doctor! This looks like a place where we can dry off. And you owe me at least a new Sweatshirt, after you have lost the TARDIS." "I haven´t lost here!" Donna putted her hands at here hips: "And what do you call this?" "Uhm...To go to this place is a brilliant idea!", and off he was. Donna rolled here eyes and followed him quickly.

_:_:_

The large building turned out to be an hotel. And a really big to boot. Ten floors high and with glass-elevators at the outside. "Can I help you?", asked the receptionist, a old man with a beard to his knees, after the Doctor and Donna went trough the red front doors. While Donna gazed at the palatial entrance hall, the Doctor said: "Yes, we, me and my friend there, need a room." The man asked dryly:"Do you have a reservation?" The Doctor pulled immediately his psychic paper out and held it with a grin in front of the man.

The man´s eyes widened:"Oh...I´m so sorry...of course we have a room." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled a green card out. "Your room is in the seventh floor, number 774...I´m apologizing again, I haven´t recognised you." The Doctor thanked the man and went with Donna to one of the outside-elevators. "He was completely jazzed, who the heck he thought you where?!", Donna asked with a smirk after the elevator started moving

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders:" No idea! But look the the view! You see this blue field there, its the one of only five places on the whole planet where this blue flower grows." Donna looked in the direction the Doctor pointed:"What its called?" "Centaurea cyanus" „Never heard of it." "I think you have,it´s better known under the name Cornflower."

On the same moment as Donna wanted to respond something, a jolt went trough the elevator and it stopped. "Doctor?!", Donna called in alarm. "What´s going on?" The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out and after a quick lock at it he answered:" The rope from the elevator is damaged. We need to get out here! Quickly!"

Donna looked down at the ground. Now it looked a lot more dangerous then before. "And how we should do it? We are about ten meters high and if you can fly with your Martian-abilities this doesn't mean I can too." The Doctor looked at here:"I´m not from mart and I can´t fly. But if we manage to open the doors we can climb to the floor above use."

After some pulling here and some sonicing here the door was wide enough open and right above them was the floor to see. "Donna, climb up there! I don´t know how long the rope will hold!" And before Donna even could protest, he already was helping her up. "Spaceman, stop pushing me, my shirtsleeve has gotten caught at the door!" But with an pull she was free and lying on the soft, orange carpet. After some seconds she jumped again to the elevator, which was making groaning noises and jolting slightly.

"Grab my hand!", Donna yelled, but in the same moment a loud bang was to hear. The elevator tilted away from the building and the Doctor was tossed against the glass. A sickening moment the glass was crunching beneath him, in the next it yielded under him and he fell.

_:_:_:_

Dona watched in utter horror as the Doctor smacked against one of the leaning windows, two floors beneath her, braked trough it and landed in a bunch of broken bits of glass on the orange carpet. "Doctor!", she screamed and ran as fast as she could to the stairs and down to her friend.

An group of people was already standing around him, murmuring and poking him with fingers. Donna pushed trough the people without attention and knelt beside the unconscious form of the Doctor. His head was circled with a pool of blood, like an halo,

She shook him gently. He didn't responded. "Is he dead?", a woman in a long black dress asked and poked the Doctor cautiously with her foot. Donna looked at her with a sight that could kill. "Oi! You! Stop doing that! He is my friend! And why is nobody calling an ambulance!? He is injured!" The woman toke a step back, a little man with baldness starts to tap around on something that looked like a normal mobile phone. "Come on Doctor, please don´t die on me", Donna whispered to her friend.

_:_:_:_

The first thing the Doctor noticed as he woke up was that he was lying on something fluffy and clean The second thing was that a sharp pain which felt like somebody has cracked his skull open and then glued the two pieces again together. And the third thing was that the bride light, which was slipping trough his eyelids wasn´t helping at this point.

He moaned and cracked his eyes open. And the first thing he saw was the overjoyed smile of a red haired women. "Oh Doctor, I thought you where dead! If I wasn´t sure that it would knock you out again, I would slap you!" He managed a small smile:"Maybe we delay this on later. How long was I out?" "About a day, the sun is rising again." The Doctor locked at here in shock:"What, a whole day?!" He tried to sit up but a bright light flashed in front off his eyes and with a small yelp off pain he slid back. Donna shock here head:"No, mister. You stay in bed." "But we still need to find the TARDIS." "We can find her after you can stand up without falling back again Now sleep." "You know that you are brilliant, Donna Noble.", he muttered and slipped into dreamland.

Hi, everyone :D Hope the second chapter has turned out good. I´m going to sleep now because its five in the morning, and my cat is staring at me cos I´m disturbing her sleeping ^^ If somebody has ideas for the next chapter, I´m open for everything :D


	3. Witch Hunt

Witch Hunt

"The planet Karaloxipholing, the one and only planet where you can get cake which looks like a shoe and _taste _like one too!", The Doctor stepped, waving with his arms out of the TARDIS. Donna, wearing a nice coat followed him, pulled her hood on and closed the blue door behind her. The Doctor looked around:"Or..maybe not." Donna smirked:" Again the wrong place and time?" "Meh, maybe a bit but.._again_? What do you mean with _again_? When was the last time we landed in the wrong place?"

"Yesterday." The Doctor scratched his head:"Yeah...But look! We are in..." He picked up a stone, licked it and throw it away,"... Nürnberg. 15. May, 1659." "Yeah, I know. And this without licking a dirty stone." The Doctor looked at her, confusion written on his face:"How do you know?" Donna pointed at a sign , where was written "Welcome to Nürnberg" and after that on a Newspaper which was floating in the drain next to them with the actual date at the top. "Oh...", the Doctor said and they both started laughing.

This attracted the attention of some people. A man, completely in black dirty clothes and without any teeth limped to them:" ´ow can ya laugh at this ´our?" The both time travellers stopped immediately and the Doctor asked the man:"What do you mean with this hour?" The man looked at them, eyes full off distrust:" A witch is in this godforsaken village! This is what I mean! She ´as killed ´alf of our children, the other ´alf is wasting away!" Donna and the Doctor locked at each other.

But in the same moment as the Doctor opened the mouth to say something, a gust blew Donna hood down. The teeth less man took a step back and pointed at Donna with a shaky finger:" The witch! The red ´aired witch!" His scream echoed in the street and attracted men and women. A crowd walked directly towards Donna. "Spaceman!", she shouted alarmed, "What is going on! I´m not a witch! What do they want from me...OI! LET ME GO!"

Two men had packed her by her arms and started dragging her away from the TARDIS and the Doctor. The Doctor tried to fight a way trough the crowd towards Donna, but he failed. A men with a white hat grabbed a stone and hit it against the Doctors head. Without any sound he crumpled to the ground, while the crowd continues to push Donna further and further.

This will be a two parter, so don´t worry :D My W-LAN is not working now so I try to upload it as soon as possible. And I have blue hair now *happy*


	4. Witch Hunt 2

Witch Hunt 2

With a low groan, the Doctor opened his eyes. The first few seconds he don´t remembered why he was lying with the face down in the mud, but then it came all back in a rush. He jumped up, swaying a little bit, and shook his head. The people around him seemed not to notice him. Or they just don´t cared... He held the back of his head, only to feel some dried blood, which has run trough his hair and down his neck.

The Doctor looked around, somebody must know where they had brought his friend. Then he saw him, the old, teeth less man. He was walking away from the Doctor. "Hey! Wait!", the Doctor called. The man turned his head, saw the Doctor and starts running as fast as his feet allowed. But it was not fast enough. The Doctor cached him soon and pushed him against a wall. He wasn't the Doctor in this moment, he was the Oncoming Storm. "Wha-...What do you want?!", the man stuttered without looking in the Doctors eyes.

"My friend, the one that you called a witch. Where is she?! Where have they brought her?!", the Doctor asked, with a voice that could bring a grown-up man to cry for his mummy. "Where? Where you ask?!", the man said with shaking voice,"Off course they ´ave brought ´er to the executions place. There on the top of this ´ill." The Doctor glared a last time at the man and started running to the hill, where the man has pointed.

His head was pounding, but he hadn´t time to care about it now. He ran past a group of women, washing some clothes, some men, smoking on a bench, an couple old women and men, and a couple of younger women and men. But no children. Nowhere. Instead of children, playing, talking and laughing, there where only a couple of abandoned wooden toys, lying here and there on the streets, the benches and window-sills. The Doctor scratched his head about this, but continued to run.

:_:_:_:_:_:

On the hill was a large pile of wood with a wooden cross in the middle of it. People where standing around it, talking or just staring holes in the air. The Doctor slowed down and walked towards a men with a blue hat, who was apparently the leader of this crowd. "Hey you! What do you wan´t here? You are not allowed up here!", the blue hatted man said. "Hello, I´m the Doctor", the Doctor waved with his hand and grinned, "You have my friend, and I reeeally want her back, so if you don´t mind I just take her with me and we forget everything."

The man stared for some time at him and answered with a simple:"No." The Doctor sighed:"This never works, eh? Who are you anyway? And why do you want to execute her? She hasn´t done anything." The man looked sad at the Doctor: "My name is Luis. Luis Salpeter. I´m the major of this village. And she has done many things. We could forgive her for almost everything, but one thing was unforgivable. She has done something to our children. We don´t know what we can do to save them. And the children are dying on us, one day after the another. Since we have captured the witch this morning, the dying has stopped. But the children are still on the threshold of death. We need to execute the witch, this is the only way!"

"NO! You don´t need to do that! Please, let me help. I can save your children, just let her go!", the Doctor said. Luis raised an eyebrow:"How can _you _help us? Who are you anyway, Doctor? Can we even trust you?" The Doctor stepped forward:" Yes, you can trust me! And how to help you, I don´t know it now but I _can _do it. Just let my friend go." The men, which where standing around Luis, started to whisper. After some moments Luis nodded and said to the Doctor:" We accept your help. But the witch will stay her until you have saved our children", he held up a hand as the Doctor tried to say something,"We don´t execute her until tomorrow. And to this hour you have time to save our children. If you are lucky, you get your friend back. If not, we will do it. For the welfare of our village."

With this words, he walked away. The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. To help this children couldn´t be to hard, or could it?

:-:-:-:

"Just say "aaaah", I promise this don´t hurt", the Doctor said as he tried to examine the troth of one of the children. But the little boy don´t liked this at all and so he just kicked the Doctor with full force in the stomach...again. Twenty minutes later the Doctor was not only richer on little footprints all over his face, but he was also richer an knowledge. 1. The children are suffering from poisoning. 2. A group of the children had found berries, and all children from the village had eaten them. They haven´t told anybody about the berries, because the group of children had stolen them. So they had poisoned themselves, without knowing it. And 3. If a toddler bites you, he don´t let go to fast...

The Doctor was running back to the TARDIS. In one hand he was holding the TARDIS key, in the other some purple berries. The sun had setted some time ago and he needed to find a cure for the poison in the next hours if he wanted to save Donna. He ran to the lab and started with the science. Some blue, green, red and yellow liquids later he looked with a grin on a bottle with a colourless substance in it.

"Molto bene!", he shouted and setted of to the village. As he stepped out of the TARDIS the sun was already raising and he saw smoke, which was rising in the sky. I can´t be to late!, he thought and starts running as fast as he could. On the hill he saw what was going on. Donna was standing on the woodpile, tied to the cross. At the bottom the wood was already burning. The people from the village where standing around the pile, cheering and laughing. "STOP IT!", the Doctor ran on the place. Every head turned around, to see who was disturbing the execution. "Doctor!", a faint scream came from the woodpile, followed by coughing.

Luis stepped forward:"You failed and because of that we burning the witch. I have told you that we will." "I have found a cure fr your children, but let her go!", the Doctor held up the bottle. A murmur wandered trough the crowd. Luis took the bottle and inspected it:"Even if you tell the truth, we can´t stop this now! The flame is already burning!" "What?", the Doctor looked over to Donna. She was pulling desperately at the ropes, which where holding her at here place. "Doctor! Help me!", she shouted. The Doctor saw only one solution. He threw his brown coat on the ground and took a run-up. "Allons-y!", and he jumped right in the inferno.

He climbed up to Donna:"Are you all right?" She shouted at him:"They trying to burn my alive! No, I´m bloody not all right!" She started coughing again. The Doctor used his trusted sonic screwdriver on the ropes. The blue light lighted up and Donna was free. She slumped against the Doctor, who picked her up and jumped from the burning wood. "Ow! Hothothot!", he started patting some smouldering parts of his trousers. "Thanks, Spaceman", Donna murmured, still leaning against him.

The Doctor turned to the crowd:"Everybody, listen to me! Stop doing this! Stop hunting witches! Everyone of you is a father or a mother! Yes, many of you have lost their children, but don´t make one person responsible for all this! Something like this happens, this is live. Don´t search somebody who you can blame for everything, search for something that can solve the problem! Parents! Take some of the cure from your major and go to your children! Do something good and take care of them. And if you really need to blame somebody, then blame yourself! Blame yourself that you tried to kill an innocent person. That you tried to kill somebody who is important to somebody other, although you have lost yourself somebody important." And with this words the Doctor walked away, caring Donna in his arms.

The children were cured and lived on. And they told about the red haired witch, which where only and innocent women. And about the man with the brown coat and the old eyes who has taught them so much. And they telling it up to today.

Yay another chapter finished :D Thanks to all followers and reviewwriters, you are awesome! And another chapter which is finished at 5 in the morning...maybe I shouldn´t write in the night. But I´m sleeping at day because I´m doing everything at the night...Wait...Oh, no I´m a vampire O.o

Night everyone, I´m going to suck some blood *chrm chrm* I mean to bake some cookies


	5. Mining

Mining

Wheezing and humming a blue box materialized in mid complete darkness. The Doctor opened the door, looked out of the box, shook his head and closed it again. Five minutes later Donna opened the door, flash light in the hand."Doctor, are you coming?", she shouted back in the TARDIS. Quick steps where heard and the Doctor poked his head out of the door, a headlamp on his head. "I thought you where searching for a flash light?", Donna asked him, glancing at the light on his spiky hair.

"This is better then a flash light. It´s like a flash light, but you don´t need to hold it in your hands! This is brilliant!", he looked at Donna and shined her right in the face.

She shut her eyes because of the bright light:"Oi! Stop shining in my face, Martian!" "Oops, sorry", he turned his head away. "Where are we anyway? It´s so dark, I can´t see my hand in front of my eyes." The Doctor sniffed the air, then he stepped to the right and licked a completely gray wall, that was now, because of the headlight, visible. Then he turned around, a wide grin spreading across his face:"The gigantic mines of Moria!" Donna looked confused:" Moria? Isn´t this from _The Lord of the Rings_?" He nodded:"Eyup, they named this place after the mines from the book. The people on this planet are huge fans of the books, but better don´t mention the films in front of them..."

They where walking trough the mines for almost an hour now. Suddenly a greenly light appeared in front of them. "Are this other people?", Donna asked, trying to see who or what was shining. "No...", the Doctor almost whispered and stretched his hand out to touch the light,"...this are jellyfish!" Donna stared at him:"What?! Jellyfish!? Flying in mid air?" And really there where little green jellyfish _flying in the air_ or sitting at the Doctors outstretched arm and head.

"Can they stitch?", Donna asked, looking suspiciously at the green beings. "Yes they can, but this don´t mean they will", the Doctor calmed her and Donna touched one of them, carefully. The jellyfish floated trough the air and landed right in her hair, so that it looked like her hair was shining. Both, the Doctor and Donna laughed, but suddenly they where interrupted by an enormous but also far away, explosion. "What was that!?", Donna shouted, an high pitched noise ringing in her ears. Another explosion followed, now not so far away. "Fun!", the Doctor smirked. Another explosion, some little parts of the ceiling started to fall to the ground. "Allons-y!", the Doctor yelled, grabbed Donnas hand and they both ran away from the explosions, to the TARDIS.

:_:_:_:_:

They almost reached the blue box, standing only about 100 feet before them, but then the ceiling started to fall, rocks and big clouds of dust covered the both time travellers. Donna let a small yelp out and vanished under the mass of stone and dirt. The Doctor was thrown forward, where landed on the stomach and remained still.

Donna opened her eyes slowly. Darkness greeted her. Everything she could see was black, black and more black. "Doctor", she whispered, and coughed as dust filled her mouth and throat. "Doctor!", she tried a little bit louder. Nothing. She tried to stand up, but she couldn´t move. Something heavy was lying on her back and her legs. She could only move her head and her arms a little. "Doctor!", she screamed, now louder. "Donna?", she heard a familiar voice from somewhere in front of here. "DOCTOR!", she screamed, relieved that he where there to hep her.

"Donna where are you?" "I...I don´t know! I can´t see anything! Doctor...I ca-...can´t breath! Help me!", Donnas voice rose up some octaves. She couldn´t see, she was panicking and now she couldn´t breath. "Donna stay calm. You need to stay calm, I get you out of there. Just give me some minutes to get the right equipment. Can you hear me Donna? Stay calm!"

"How do you expect my to stay calm? I need to see something to stay calm!", Donna shouted, some of her normal tone back in her voice. And then it happened. A greenish light filled the small, dark space between Donnas head and the stones from the ceiling. One of the jellyfish flow out of her hair and floated before her face. It had remained the whole time in her hair! Donna laughed, happy to see something again. The Doctor looked in the direction the laugh came from:"What is it?" Donna answered with a smile:"It´s one of the jellyfish. I can see now again!"

The Doctor sighed:"Ok, wait only a few minutes. Speak with the jellyfish in the time!" "Are you kidding me!", Donna cried , but he had already disappeared in the spaceship.

:_:

Some minutes later, the Doctor cam back, like he said. He hold out a blue-purplish long stick and pointed at directly at the stones. A red bubble floated out of the stick and started melting the rocks. Just half a minute later Donna was free. The Doctor rushed to her side, scanning her with the sonic. "Don´t worry. Just some bruises and broken leg. In the med bay I have something to fix that.", the Doctor looked her in the eyes as the green Jellyfish floated away. Donna smiled and waved. The Doctor joined in and said:" Bye Gonzalo!"

Donna gave him a curios look:" Gonzalo? Really?" "You don´t like it?" , the Doctor pouted. "No..yes...it´s a Jellyfish! And how do I get in the TARDIS?" The Doctor gave her a wide grin: "Piggyback-ride!"

I´m so sorry, I wanted to post this chapter ages ago, but then I went of to do something different :p I´m triyng to uploade more in the next time. And thx for the views and reviews and favorites. You guys are great!


End file.
